Men from N.O.W.H.E.R.E.
The Men from N.O.W.H.E.R.E. are a modern age society of supervillains from DC comics, enemies of the Doom Patrol, like many characters in the series they are a less serious threat and a type of parody, as the Doom Patrol series as a whole tends towards comedy rather than the traditional melodrama of American comic books. History During World War II, a group dedicated to the extermination of eccentricity and difference, named the Agency, began snatching the soul husks of men using the silver tongs of the all-powerful Telephone Avatar, a being they had trapped in the sub-basement of the Pentagon. These soul husks became the Men From N.O.W.H.E.R.E. The Men captured Flex Mentallo, who was forced to create their bizarre weapons with his mind. They ran the Ant Farm in the basement of the Pentagon. These soul husks look like 2.5 meter tall humanoids, and their head is like a giant bird skull, or a technological approximation of a giant bird skull. They have a great cloak, but when bare-chested, there is a huge, drooling, fanged mouth that just stays open. They attempt to use Dorothy Spinner to free the Telephone Avatar, which only resulted in the accidental destruction of the avatar along with the Men from N.O.W.H.E.R.E. Fakes and Final Defeat The fake Men from N.O.W.H.E.R.E. were created using the stolen Pentagon device called the Delirium Box. They were created by Darren Jones, a man who was clearly insane yet think he the epitome of normal when he was fired from the agency. When they tried to kill Danny the Street (an actual living sentient street that brings happiness to citizens), they fought and were defeated by the Doom Patrol. Powers and Abilities *'Delirium Box:' The Men From N.O.W.H.E.R.E use a small cube that can be used to make false Men from N.O.W.H.E.R.E and can be use to communicate telepathically with them. Gazing at a Delirium Box is dangerous, the more sensitive and imaginative you are, the more you risk being mesmerized by the box, wondering at the ways it bends all known physical laws. completely unimaginative peoples like Darren Jones or the false Men from N.O.W.H.E.R.E. are safe from the Delirium Box effects. *'A TEAR IN THE SLEEVE': False Men from N.O.W.H.E.R.E. have a tear in the sleeve of their overcoat. If somebody looks at the tear (for instance, if the Man from N.O.W.H.E.R.E. puts his arm in front of your face), he suffers a mean Magic Blast. This attack takes the form of teleporting the victim’s soul to the Tearoom of Despair, a pocket dimension away from Earth. There, he just can drink tea, have rain fall on him, and listen to a strange waitress, endlessly telling him about how horrible and despairing life is. This attack leaves its victim becoming a homeless, confused, moronic amnesiac for a few years, since his spirit is still being smothered in the Tearoom. Gallery Men_from_NOWHERE.jpg Men_from_NOWHERE_003.jpg Category:Supervillains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Hostile Species Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Parody/Homage Category:Totalitarians Category:Lawful Evil